After the Deathly Hallows
by halezz
Summary: starts right after the last book, suck at summarys but please give it a chance. : xx
1. Love

_ok so i wrote this right after i finished the deathly hallows, (i know i was really late at reading them). this is what i think would go on after the last book._

_ive only writen a little bit but if you want me to write any more please review :)_

* * *

><p>"Harry, Harry, wake up"<p>

why was someone trying to wake me up? Harry thought I mean didn't

they understand that I just defeated lord Voldemort? Aren't I not entitled to a few good hours sleep?

"Harry, please" the voice was unsteady, their shaking hand was on Harry's arm.

Harry realized who was trying to wake him and stretch out his arm looking for his glasses, if it was anybody else he would have told them to go away, but Harry wanted to see her just a little bit more then he wanted to see his pillow. He found his glasses and place the on the ridge of his nose, "hey," he replied in a groggy voice "what's wrong?" he grabbed Ginny's shaking hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I cant sleep I keep waking up thinking that Voldemort really had killed you" she looked down as if ashamed to admit that fact.

Harry was dumb struck, he just stroked her hair at a loss for what to say

"I needed to see you. To know that you really were ok" she whispered into his chest. "I love you" she added, and Harry, as tiered as he was, knew that that was the first time she had said it aloud, they both knew each other felt this way, but it felt so good to hear it.

"And I" he paused to kiss the top of her head "love you"

Ginny's heart felt like it had skipped a beat as she craned her neck to get a better view of his face. When Harry lend down to kiss her he felt overjoyed that the last 7 months away hadn't changed his feelings towards the amazing women before him, they kissed for what seemed like hours- they had a lot of time to make up for- when Ginny pulled away with a confused look on her face Harry felt nervous, what if her feelings towards Harry really had changed?

"Umm, where's Ron? Not that im missing his presents at the moment or anything but shouldn't he be here?" asked Ginny.

A very sheepish look crossed harry's face and he had to look away and press his lips together as if dying to tell a secret that wasn't his to tell.

Ginny was interested by what must be a pretty juice secret and wanted to hear more "Please tell me" she said as her lips grazed his cheek bone "please" she whisper into his ear. She knew she didn't really care what her older brother was up to, she was really just looking for an excuse to be close to Harry.

Harry looked mystified that Ginny was using sex appeal to get him to tell her what he knew, and simply shook his head, not wanting to dob in Ron but finding Ginny almost too hard to resist.

Ginny seemed to know that Harry wouldn't be able to hold off for long and as she was kneeling on the bed beside him she decided that there was a little to much space between them, she moved in closer and swung one leg over him so that she was sitting on his lap facing him. She heard Harry's intake of breath and lend down on him so that their faces were just inches from each other, "pretty please" she breathed as she lend down to kiss the hollow of his neck.

Harry could not refuse her, it was just to hard "You know that it is so unfair to use your body to get answers from me, right?"

"Are you complaining?" she said in a triumphant voice knowing that he was about to cave.

He smiled "not at all," he said into her ear " he's down in the year 7 dormitories" he said with a knowing smile

"why's he there?" she asked extremely curious

" he's with Hermione" another sheepish smile crossed his face

"well why are they- oh- oh... eww, ugh. really? Oh god"

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. And unable to help herself she also laughed at her reaction.

"Well you probably want some sleep, I'll let you rest" Ginny said as she hopped up from the bed.

"Wait," harry said as he grabbed he hand "do you want to sleep here tonight? So that if you wake up thinking im dead all you have to do is turn your head."

"Just sleep?" Ginny asked. Because even though she loved Harry more then anyone in the world she knew that she just wasn't ready for sex.

Harry seemed to know this and replied "just sleep" he gave her a smile and pulled her back into her bed where they snuggled under the warm and inviting blankets.

"Maybe a little bit of kissing," Ginny said, and Harry happily obliged.


	2. Fury

_sorry its so short, but i hope you like it :)_

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny woke up to a yell of rage and felt his covers being ripped off them. His hand that was around Ginny's waist tighten pulling her closer trying to keep her warm. This seemed to enrage the monster even more and he was flown across the room by some unsaid spell. Needless to say this woke him up and Ginny also sat up in bed.<p>

"What the hell?" for one horrible second he thought Lord Voldemort was back, but them through blurry vision he saw flaming red hair and a murderous look that could put Voldemort's to shame. Thinking about what he would have just seen- Harry's arms around Ron's little sisters waist, sharing a bed- he added quickly " it's not what it looks like mate, I swear nothing happened"

"nothing happened? Nothing happened_, mate_? You were just in bed with my sister!"Ron yelled.

Harry had to admit it looked pretty bad, and he was at a loss for words, luckily- drawn in by all the shouting, no doubt- Hermione ran into the room. She seemed to take in the room pretty quickly, Ron with his back to her pointing his wand at a defenseless- and well, terrified looking- Harry, and Ginny sitting on the bed with her arm outstretched looking like she desperately wanted to do something but and the same time didn't want her brothers anger directed at her.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled pointing her wand at Ron and catching Ron's wand and tucking it into her pocket, leaving hers out wondering if Ron was willing to use his fists.

"Thanks" harry said to Hermione backing slowly away from Ron.

"Ron, please its not what you think, just listen" begged Ginny, although angry that she had to explain anything to her brother, especially after what she knew him and Hermione just did, but deciding that trying to explain was the safest opinion.

Ron was still fuming but gave a small nod.

"We just slept. Only slept in the same bed. I was having nightmares about voldemort killing harry and I needed to be close to him. But we just slept, ok?" when Ron was still looking pissed so she added " see these Ron?" she pointed to he top and played with the material of her probably to short for Ron's liking pajama bottoms "there called clothes, if we had just had sex why would we bother putting clothes back on after," this reasoning seemed to calm down Ron but then Ginny accidentally added "I bet you didn't" as soon as she said it she knew Harry and herself were in trouble. Harry gave a little mone and Hermione and Ron were both red.

"You told her? YOU TOLD HER?" he yelled at Harry

"I'm sorry it just kind of came out!" No need to explain what they were doing when it came out, Harry thought to himself he's mad enough already.

"I...I," he gave Harry one last look that was full of contemp, before turning and walking out of the room.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled out after her boyfriend and after one last look around the room- being careful to avoid any eyes- she followed him out.

"Sorry." Ginny whispered.


	3. Best friends & Big Friends

_hi guys, just finished this chapter, i really want some comments, tell me if you like it or hate it, critisism makes people better so don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like it, although i really do hope you like it. :) Over 100 people have read this story but no comments :(_

so please, please, please comment!

* * *

><p>A week later they were all back at the borrow including Hermione who was staying for the for a couple of weeks before she goes and spends some time with her family in Australia - they had decided that they rather liked living there.<p>

Ron had decided that avoiding Harry and Ginny was the best option, although because he shared a room with Harry it was raster difficult.

Whenever Ron did see Harry and Ginny together he would glare at them, but he would turn red whenever Harry or Ginny saw himself and Hermione together. That night when everyone in the house had gone to bed harry snuck out to see Ginny in her room.

"You just cant win with him!" Ginny whispered angrily "He glares when he sees us kiss because he thinks were about to rip each others clothes off and so we don't kiss or hold hands in front of him, but then he yells at you because he thinks your acting guilty about something, and maybe were meeting in secret or something" She takes a deep breath as there was little pauses in that sentence. Its true that earlier that day Ron had came up to Harry and accused him of acting like he had something to hide.

Harry laughs " Ginny we are meeting in secret," he gestures around the room as if to make that point clearer.

"I know that, but it's the principal isn't it? I mean I think im old enough to have a say in my own life."

Harry spent the rest of the night listening to Ginny bitch about her brother but when he turned to the clock and saw that it was 1o'clock in the morning he said goodnight to Ginny, kissed her softly on the lips and started back to the room he shared with Ron and as he was making his way back to his room he couldn't help but smile at the fact that his life was somewhat normal, and that the fact the his best friend didn't like the fact he was dating his little sister was his biggest problem. He walked silently to the bed beside Ron and crawled under the covers.

"Done with my sister for the night then?" Ron's cold angry voice pierced the darkness,

Harry suddenly wanted to rip Rons throat out, did he really believe that he was just using his sister? "Stop Ron! stop acting like im using your sister! Like im taking advantage of her! Because im not! Ok! We haven't had sex because she isn't ready, and I don't expect her to be! But when we do it will be between me and her it will have nothing to do with you, or anyone else!" he lowers his voice slightly as he regains some control "I love her Ron, and she loves me. If you cant except that she is old enough to know what and who she wants then you can go to hell." This seemed to have the desired effect. Ron now didn't look as angry as he does ashamed at his own childish behavior.

"Bloody hell, mate. Im sorry I've been acting like a right prat, it's just she's my little sister, you know?" Ron was looking at his bed spread like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"She's lucky to have a brother that cares so much about her, but you've got to know that I would never do anything to hurt her" Harry said feeling overjoyed that they were on talking terms again.

"Not on purpose, "

"What's that suppose to mean?" suddenly he didn't much want to be on speaking terms with him

"you already have, when you left her last year- I know you had no choice and you were just trying to do the right thing- but you still hurt her. What's going to happen if something like that happens again? Will you leave her broken hearted or take her along to risk her life" Ron wasn't saying this meanly or harshly, he was just a brother worried about his sisters well being.

"Voldemort is dead, gone, finished, he isn't a threat to me or the people I love anymore" Harry felt like he was pointing out the obvious and didn't understand why Ron as saying all this.

"Yeah and what about the Deatheaters? What if one of them decides to finish what their master started?" the word 'master' was filled with as much contemp as Ron could muster.

Harry didn't know what to say, he had never thought about it, what would happen if a Deatheater decided to finish him off? Or worse go after someone he loved? "I... I don't know"

"that's my point."

"Your right. It could happen, but that doesn't mean I should stop my life because of it. I'll be ready to stop them, I will be." Harry didn't know if he was trying to convince Ron or himself of the last sentence.

"Well then, good luck with my sister mate. You know she really isn't as nice as she seems." Ron said very matter-of-factly

Harry laughed at he's comment but the under lying tension was heavy around them.

The two boys said good night to each other and Ron went back to sleep, but Harry could only lay there and think about Ron's comments.

Harry must have fallen asleep at some point in the night because he woke up when he heard the door open and someone walk in, "Hey," Ginny said as she sat on the side of harry's bed. "So, I heard you and Rons talk last night- I heard you yell and got my extendable ears out- I don't want you to think about that. OK? You don't get to back out of this relationship again. I make my own decisions not my family and not you. I'm going to be with you, weather you want me or not." Ginny finished with that cute little smile on her face, and her fingers along Harry's chest as he was still lying down.

Harry grabbed her hand into his own, and slid up the bed till he was in the sitting position, facing her. He grabbed his glasses off the bed side table and put them on, now he could see Ginny was wearing a pink singlet and tucked into a pair on light blue cut off jeans. The singlet showed off her petit breasts and slim figure, and her very short, very tight cut off jeans showed the world her toned, porcelain colour legs and hugged her bum so well she might have been in her undies. She looked hot, and Harry defiantly noticed. Feeling the fixture move between his legs he knew he needed to get Ginny away from him, but she took his silence as a agreement and started to move closer, letting her long hair fall all to one side. Harry shifted under his covers and realized that he really needed Ginny to move away, "Um so I'll meet you down stairs then?" he said abruptly pushing her away slightly. He expected her to look wounded, but instead a small smirk crossed her face,

"OK, then," she replied, keeping the smirk across her face "get dress, and come down for breakfast." she got up from his bed and walked to the door. Harry sighed in relief when she opened the door to leave, maybe she hadn't noticed. But just as she was about to leave she turned her head around and called over her shoulder "Oh, and make sure you do something about your big friend, mum would get a bloody awful fright if she saw that across the dining table." She left the room and Harry groaned, _of course she noticed._

* * *

><p><em>:) <em>


	4. breakdowns

The next 2 weeks passed uneventfully and soon enough there were only the occasional awkward silences' and death glares (mainly given by Ron to un other then his best friend), life at the borrow had seemly returned to normal. Molly fed everyone 3 times a day with the help of Hermione and George. Harry, Ron and Ginny were made to do all of the cleaning (with Ginny in charge of course). But there were cracks underneath everyone's smiles, for George who has always been an amazingly happy go lucky guy the trauma of losing his twin brother has been unbearable, even through all of the heart wrenching nightmares he gets he still can not wait to go to sleep at night, because in the few seconds that you are only just regaining continuous, in the dark haze of those hideous nightmares, there are a few seconds, maybe 3 or 5, where George forgets that Fred is gone, where he thinks that if he opens his eyes right then and there that Fred will be standing over him with a new great idea to fill all the little trouble makers pockets. For Molly and Arthur the sadness of out living there child made them sick but they knew that they couldn't fall apart, not when they had to look after their other children, Fred wouldn't want that. Ron and Ginny just took it day by day, the war was behind them, and for that they were grateful, but losing a brother had been like someone had ripped something out of them. Harry and Hermione found it heart breaking to be in a household grieving for a loved one, they do what they can to help support Ginny, Ron and the rest of the family but its amazing how much you miss and cry for over someone that you never really knew.

On Monday morning Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all out playing a game of quidditch (well, Harry, Ron and Ginny were playing, Hermione was trying to tell everyone about "How utterly boring Quidditch handbooks are.") when Ginny accidently drops a pass meant for Ron and Harry grabs it and scores, meaning that the brother and sister duo lost the game.

"Dam it Ginny! Can't you do anything right?" Ron yells in her direction,

"At leased I don't need my girlfriend to get me on the school team!" Ginny throws back at his face.

"God, I wish it was you and not Fred!" and with that Ron crosses the invisible line of things to never say to anyone. Ginny burst into tears and fly's for her open bed room window and slams it shut, whereas Ron simply sinks to the ground in horror of what he just said.

"I'll take Ginny and you've got Ron?" Harry asks in a bleak voice, thinking about what will face him when he gets to Ginny's room.

"Naturally" Hermione responds in a voice to match Harry's.

"Ginny? Can I come in?" Harry gently knocks on her window "Please?" Harry watches Ginny as she un-burry's herself from her bed sheets, pulls them up around her and then walk over and open the window one handed, using the other to insure that she is always covered in her safe sheets. Then without a word she walks back to her bed and face-plants in it. Harry, without missing a beat, jumps through the window letting his broomstick fall to the ground and walks over to Ginny,

"Hey, you know he didn't mean it." This wasn't a question it was a statement that both he and Ginny knew to be true.

Ginny just nods her head because even though she knew that her brother would never mean any of the words that he just said to her, hearing those words was horrifying for her. So instead of saying a thing she simple sat up, curled into a ball, leaned against Harry's shoulder and cried. Harry, being a boy, had no idea what to do in this situation and so he simply rapped he's arms around Ginny and let her soak his shirt.

"Ron?" Hermione says as she gently tries to get him to open up to her, " Ron, she knows you didn't mean it. Everything's changed now that Fred is... gone, I know its sad and scary but bottling it up wont do anything, you'll just end up letting it all out on someone that doesn't deserve it" she says it with a gentle voice but with enough passion that she knows Ron will understand and listen to her. And slowly but surely his facade starts to crumble and he starts to cry, and not a few tears but an avalanche. He stands and starts screaming at whoever's up there in the sky for taking away his brother, he kicks the ground and swears Voldemort's name into hell. Hermione sits there watching him and smiles, because this is what she's been waiting for, now he can start to recover.

* * *

><p><em>PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!<em>

_dont just like my story, it doesn't motivate me to write anymore of it, i need reviews! :)_

_thanks, :) xx_

_PS: sorry its short, i promise more reviews longer chapters :)_


End file.
